


На дне бутылки

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз лежит головой на лиственной подушке и ненавидит оборотней. В нем плещется сейчас семь плюс пять глотков «Джека».</p>
            </blockquote>





	На дне бутылки

Стайлз лежит головой на лиственной подушке и ненавидит оборотней. В нем плещется сейчас семь плюс пять глотков «Джека», а Скотт сидит, привалившись к колесу джипа, и преступно трезво и невидяще переводит взгляд с одного ночного облака на другое. Мысли у Стайлза уже сварились в вязкую отцовскую овсянку и медленно булькают несъедобными пузырями, мешая даже как следует разозлиться на Макколла. С ним все было кончено чуть больше года назад, благодаря клыкам дяди Питера. И несколькими днями позже, когда зазубренная арбалетная стрела прошила их дружбу насквозь, разрывая тонкую материю. Стайлз пригвожден к алтарю долгов, которые он никогда не сможет раздать: обещанная Лидии вечная любовь, вверенная Скотту дружба до гроба, очевидно, стайлзова, клятвы стае и себе в хранении самой драгоценной тайны из запаса самых его драгоценных тайн. Стайлз пьет еще, уже скорее машинально прикладывась к успевшему охладиться стеклянному горлышку. Обжигающий носоглотку алкоголь стекает по нутру веселящим ручьем, и Стайлз орет во все горло, не обращая внимания на вскинувшегося Макколла. 

Дома пить нельзя. Дома он даже отца отучает в редком отчаянии с треском развинчивать черный колпачок квадратной бутылки. Дома у них не будет запаха спирта, если им не пропитаны свежие раны.

— Скотт, ты думаешь о луне? В смысле, ну как ты о ней думаешь? Что она — твое проклятье? Или что это тело отлично освещает лес? Или что это спутник Земли, заставляющий приливы и отливы… о, нет. Это точно не про тебя.

— Она должна вернуться.

— Лидия не вернется, чувак. Джексон теперь отрастил шерсть на груди и стал намного мужественнее в ее глазах. Не вернется.

— Даже мистер Арджент…

— … не убил тебя в третий раз. Считай, ты получил половину руки Эллисон, — Стайлз пьяно ржет и думает, что Дерек в свое время предлагал ему всю руку целиком. И, наверное, насовсем.

Следующим утром, когда Стайлз просыпается в своей постели в обнимку с кедом и гудящим ульем вместо головы, ему еще больше противно от своей человечности… или человеческости… Он перебирает полдюжины вариантов, пока оттирает со щеки смолянистый черный отпечаток подошвы. А заодно присовокупляет к смертным грехам стопроцентную сопротивляемость оборотней промилле в их крови и чертового Скотта, так неаккуратно втащившего Стилински домой. На плече обнаружился синяк, оставшийся после того, как Макколл приложил Стайлза о подоконник — привычка проникать в дома через окно, наверное, стайная.

Отец оставил на кухне пожелание не опоздать в школу и мятную жвачку. Прописной истиной на ее упаковке читается «Вечером поговорим». Стайлз думает, что стоит сегодня разозлить Дерека, чтобы мозг отшибло напрочь.

Еще позже Дерек и правда помогает и отвешивает гулко отвечающей голове Стилински пудовый подзатыльник. Хотя Стайлз рассчитывал на большее и потому остаток вечера устало перебирает картотеку закрытых по сроку давности старинных отцовских дел. Он теребит края желтых со времени листков, отрешенно перебегая по строчкам расфокусированным взглядом. Врач настоятельно не советовал мешать аддералл с алкоголем, а Стайлз ведь донельзя послушный мальчик.

Послушание выветривается к концу недели, оставляя легкий алкогольный шлейф. Больше Стайлз не зовет Скотта — бесперспективного, унылого. Каждый раз он выбирает новое место для парковки. Стайлз останавливается на заброшенной стоянке и залезает на теплый капот, скрещивая ноги — так ближе к звездам. Он бросает джип прямо на мосту и взбирается на поленное ограждение, глядя в темные пенные барашки реки сквозь темное стекло. Он прихватывает с собой "Джека" и под пиратские гимны штурмует полусгоревший дом в лесу, сражаясь с мельницами и призраками, и тонет в тазу с холодной водой, захлебываясь и вымывая терпкий, щиплющий язык привкус. Стайлзу жалко прощаться с тем, кто согревает его одинокими меланхоличными вечерами, и благо, что в крови достаточно огненной воды, чтобы не замерзнуть от стыда за накативший приступ тошноты.

— Он у меня. Нет, не приезжай. Да, на машине. Согласен.

— Я не идиот, — реагирует Стайлз на последнее и плотнее кутается в кожаную куртку, пахнущую чужой болью и лесом. Он отворачивается к спинке дивана, отгораживаясь от льющегося сквозь дырявые шторы утра, и широко зевает, надеясь на трезвый сон. Во рту словно гуляли все твари разом, а в голове пусто, как в банке из-под арахисового масла. Он только догадывается, каким из всех предназначенных ему презрительных взглядов его одаривают, и улыбается. 

Больше он ни разу не обхватывает пальцами бутылку с пойлом, не рыскает по всему Бикон Хиллз в поисках очередного тайного пристанища. Не ходит в лес. Стайлз снова хороший сын и отличный друг, готовый слушать про молодого неопытного стажера, с одной стороны, и перипетии ситкомовского сериала — с другой. Стайлз все время теребит телефон и не ждет. Он приносит в управление нормальную еду и слушает пересказ очередной серии «Она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на меня». Стайлзу интересно, он хочет спрятаться под куртку.

Как оказывается еще позже, курток у Дерека две.


End file.
